


Tears

by VNVdarkangel



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VNVdarkangel/pseuds/VNVdarkangel
Summary: Everything begins with tears.Yukina feels something stir and writes a song to get her feelings across to a certain bandmate.
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo, Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Tears

As the last chords of “Black Shout” echoed across the far corners of CIRCLE, the crowd cheered. You’d swear you could see the strings connecting each member of Roselia and their captivated audience.

Minato Yukina raised the microphone to her lips.

“Thank you.” And after a small pause, “The next song will be our last for the evening.”

A collective sigh washed through the audience, they always wanted more, but at some point the evening had to end.

“This song is dedicated to those who are unable to tell that special person in their lives how they feel and how much they mean to them. “ Yukina said, eyes downcast, into the microphone.

Raising her voice and herself, she stroke out with her free arm.

“Find your own way to let them know how you feel and let them know how important they are.”

Yukina glanced over at Lisa. She could see a tear slowly rolling down the bassist cheek. Lisa looked back at Yukina, her face running through emotions of surprise, relief and pure warmth. A smile started to spread on her lips.

_Her smile. It’s so beautiful._

The audience waited.

“Please listen… Sunkissed Rhodonite”

Ako counted them in; the music started.

A single tear fell slowly to the stage floor.

* * *

Tears.

That’s how it began.

Yukina had been helpless to quell them. She could only look on in panic as they fell. They had been Lisa’s tears and she, Yukina, had been responsible for them.

Perfection, every time. A practice should be as perfect as a performance. There is nothing but the music. Those had been her guiding words ever since the beginning. Now she saw the price of it. A temporary lapse, a fleeting moment of error and her hard-drilled bandmate cracked when it was all over. No, not just a bandmate, but the only person Minato Yukina could call a true friend. Lisa. Her Lisa. Seeing Lisa so distraught over a simple mistake, unnoticed by the audience, hardly noticed by them, filled her with guilt. She had pushed them, no, her, too far.

The rest of Roselia had tried to console Lisa, but they could mostly just look on as their words and experiences failed them and they simply didn’t know what to do or say.

It had been the woman affectionate only known as _Owner_ that had managed to raise Lisa’s head. To stop the tears. To make her smile again. It had not been Yukina and she felt deep regret and guilt for not being able to support Lisa.

On their walk home, Yukina had been quiet, hearing the worry in her friend’s bubbly chatter about practicing more and letting the band down.

“If you overexert yourself, your performance will suffer. So be careful.”, had been her reply.

Lisa had jokingly assured her, but Yukina knew better. She knew that Lisa would play until her fingers here studded with band aids from the cuts of the strings. And that she could not stop her.

As Yukina closed her house door, she began to realize something. She felt… different in some way. As she tried to understand, she felt moisture on her right cheek. Confused, she moved her hand to examine and even before her hand reached her cheek, she felt a drop of moisture hitting her foot, slowly spreading. Her hand stopped moving, frozen in mid-air by the shock of what was happening to her.

 _Am I crying?_ she wondered. _Why? What is it I feel?_

Not wasting another second, she stormed to her room, closed the door and sat down at her desk. Pulling out a fresh sheet of paper from her stack, she began to write.

* * *

 _Yukina is still up?_ thought Lisa as she looked through her window over to the Minato house.

She had gone almost directly to bed upon arriving home, exhausted from the live physically and mentally from the guilt she felt having let the others from Roselia down with her performance. _Owner’_ s words had closed the bleed in her heart, but the feeling remained. She’d let them down. She’d have to practice harder. She would have to be better for them, no… for Yukina.

Sleep had come easy with all the energy drained from her, but it had been an uneasy one, Lisa woke up with a start. Looking at her phone she saw two things; it was 3am and the light in Yukina’s room was still on. Lisa open the chat app.

**me** : Yukina… you still awake?

The answer came almost immediately.

 **Yukina** : Yes. I have some things to take care of. Should you not be in bed?  
 **me** : Yes, but wait.. now? What did you have to do now in the middle of the night?

No answer.

Lisa waited.

After two minutes there was still no answer.

 **me** : Yukina!

Lisa waited for another minute.

 _Something is wrong!_ she thought.

 **me** : I’m coming.

Lisa put a cardigan on top of her night wear and stepped out onto the balcony. The light in Yukina’s room, also with a balcony, shone bright and she could see shadows of movement inside. It wasn’t far between the two balconies, but Lisa still hesitated. She’d be jumping over uninvited. Screw it, something was wrong with Yukina. Lisa climbed the railing, jumped and landed with a thump.  
Yukina came and opened the balcony door.

“Lisa? What are you doing here?”  
“ _What am I doing?_ I was worried. You reply instantly and then you don’t anymore. I was worried something had happened.”  
“You could have called.”  
“Easier to just get here. Sorry.”  
“No more apologies Lisa. I was contemplating to go to bed anyway.”  
“I see, well I’d just jump on over then again” Lisa said and turned towards the balcony.  
“Lisa…?” Yukina said.  
“Mhm?”  
“You can stay here till tomorrow if you like.”  
“That would be nice but getting the futon out and prepped will probably wake me up even more.”  
“No I meant. You could sleep in the bed with me. We have done so before.”

* * *

Lisa suddenly felt warm.

“We’re not kids anymore Yukina.” Lisa tried to picture her and Yukina in the same bed… the same bed…  
“Granted, but it is still easier and safer than trying out dance moves between balconies.”

_Yukina has a point, if I fall my practice for Roselia would suffer. Yukina knows that._

“Fine, but I need to get over before we go to school.”  
“Naturally” Yukina said as she took out an extra pillow and put it next to hers.

* * *

Yukina waited until she heard the sounds of sleep from Lisa, then she opened her eyes. In the faint light of the streetlamp she looked at the sleeping face.

_What is it that I am feeling? Why does just looking at her face make me feel so…_

* * *

**2 weeks later**

“Are you certain about this Minato-san? It is very unlike you to ask a personal request of Roselia, regardless of your intentions.”

Hikawa Sayo’s gaze fell on the bowed head of Yukina. Udagawa Ako and Shirokane Rinko looked at their vocalist in disbelief.

 _Even like this she’s so cool!_ thought Ako.

Speaking into the table, Yukina said: “I am aware that it is a highly personal request, but I have no other option.”

“Have you considered informing Imai-san directly?”

Yukina, raised her head, looking square into Sayo’s eyes.

“I have and I can’t. Surely you understand that. I… don’t know what to say.”  
“I… I think I... understand, Minato-san.” came the quiet voice of Rinko. “I find myself also… hindered to speak directly to people sometimes.”

They were sitting at their usual table at Hazawa Coffee, sans Imai Lisa. Yukina had deliberately called the other members of Roselia here during Lisa’s work shift to ask for their help.  
Their attention was suddenly diverted to the person approaching the table with a tray bearing various wares from the café. Hazawa Tsugumi served them their orders.

“Sorry for the wait. Coffee for you, Minato-san. I brought some extra sugar. Tea for Shirokane-san. A piece of Devil’s cake for Ako-san and Red velvet cake and mocha for Sayo-san.”  
“Thank you, Hazawa-san.”  
“My thanks… Hazawa-san.”  
“Thanks, Tsugu-nee.”  
“Thank you, Tsugumi-san.”, said Sayo.

Tsugumi almost jumped, red dusting her cheeks.

“You’re… you’re welcome.”, and she quickly went back to the counter.

All eyes at the table focused on Sayo. Her cheeks were just as red as Tsugumi’s had been.

“Tsugumi-san?”, Ako burst out, “Are you… are you and Tsugu-nee…”  
“It’s personal.”, was the curt reply.  
“I’ll go and ask Tsugu-nee…”, Ako started to get up.  
“Udagawa-san! Please sit down!”, it was not a request.

Sayo sighed.

“Excuse me.” she got up and walked towards the counter where Tsugumi was standing. Her brown eyes looking confused.  
“Ako, what did you mean? Rinko, do you know what is going on?” Yukina asked.

Both girls looked at Yukina, each other and then back at Yukina. Rinko looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here and Ako looked uneasy at Yukina.

“Sayo-san will explain, I think. I don’t dare.” was her reply.

Meanwhile, Sayo had reached the counter, exchanged a few words with Tsugumi and was now bowing in front of the franticly waving girl. It was clear that something was going on, but the voices were too far from the table to be heard. After a few moments, Sayo turned and walked back to the table, Tsugumi following her, looking determined.

As they approached, Sayo looked at Tsugumi and asked:

“Are you certain?”  
“Yes, I trust them.”  
“I understand.”

Sayo bowed to the surprised table whose occupants looked confused.

“I request you keep what I am about to say confidential.”, she raised herself and held up her left hand, Tsugumi quickly stepped next to her and interlocked their fingers.  
“Hazawa-san and I are in a relationship. It is a new experience for both of us, so we would appreciate if you were to keep it a secret for now.”  
“Just a few people know, so please.”, pleaded Tsugumi.

Yukina and the others tried to make sense of the situation. Yukina spoke first.

“Of course, Hazawa-san. But Sayo, if this interferes with Roselia, we will have to speak about it.”  
“It won’t.”  
“I will accept your word on the subject.”, and Yukina had spoken her piece.  
“You’re both sooo cool!”, Ako chimed and then turned to her chuni voice, “So the warmth of the sunset has given the blooming flower its… its…”

Ako was lost for words.

“Power!”, Rinko whispered in her ear.  
“Power! Yes!”  
“That… that is wonderful news…I wish… you the best.”  
“Thank you.”, Sayo turned to Tsugumi, “Sorry about this, Tsugumi-san.”  
“It’s ok.”, Tsugumi waved it off, “It’s better this way. It’s difficult to hide it all the time from everyone. And I’m happy.”

Tsugumi walked back and Sayo sat back down with the others, smiling as she glanced back at Tsugumi.

“Minato-san, how do you wish to proceed? Keeping the lyrics secret from Imai-san is going to be problematic for rehearsal for all of us. And to achieve our level of performance we need all available information. Besides, when will you train your vocal parts?”  
“I’ll manage that on my own. I can write a set of placeholder lyrics. I’ll say that I am not done.”

The others looked at each other, shook their heads and looked back at Yukina.

“I think I speak for all of us, Minato-san: that idea is terrible. Besides, I do not approve of dishonesty.”  
“But Sayo, you and…”  
“Don’t you dare bring Tsugumi-san into this, Minato-san!”, Sayo interrupted, raising herself on her arms to glare down at Yukina, anger flaring in her eyes.

Rinko and Ako gasped, leaning away from Sayo, fear in their body language.

“I... am sorry. That was uncalled for. I apologize.”, Yukina said.  
“I also must apologize, that was unbecoming behavior. “

Both resumed their previous positions.

“I still don’t get it Rin-Rin… why does Yukina-san want to keep the lyrics secret? They are a draft after all.” Ako whispered to Rinko.  
“Didn’t you… read them?”, came the low reply.  
“I did. But I don’t get it. What’s the connection to Lisa-nee?”  
“Minato-san… wants to… express… her feelings… for Imai-san”  
“Huh?”  
“She… LIKES her.”

Ako looked at Rinko, then at Yukina, who was developing a blush. Despite them whispering, Yukina had heard their conversation. Ako, blinked again, looked confused, looked at Rinko, until, finally, the words sank in. She gasped, went beet red and tried to hide behind her hands. Breathing deeply.

_So cool!_

Sayo shrugged.

“While I do not condone dishonesty, I do understand your reason for keeping the inspiration under wraps for now. Can you not say that the lyrics are an old draft of your father’s initially, but when the situation is right, tell Imai-san the truth?”

Yukina considered this. Lyrics taken from Yukina’s father, Lisa would never question, and she could tell her just before or after their performance. It would work.

“Yes. That is acceptable.”, she sighed, “I thank you all for understanding. Tomorrow we’ll start to rehearse the song. We should make our way to the studio so we’re there before Lisa arrives.”

With that, the remaining members of Roselia, after finishing their orders, stood up and walked to the counter to pay, Tsugumi thanking each of them for their patronage and asking Sayo if she would come by after rehearsal. With a nod and a smile to Tsugumi, Sayo followed the others out of Hazawa Coffee. 

* * *

Lisa entered their booked studio at CIRCLE.

“Sorry I’m late guys, Moca was trying to explain the wonders of bread and it got drawn out.”  
“It is alright Lisa. Here. “Yukina handed her some sheet music, “is a new song we’re playing on the live in three weeks.”

Lisa quickly looked over the arrangement.

“You sure about this Yukina? The bass part is pretty more complex than what we usually do.” She continued looking, “It practically shines over the guitar.”  
“Minato-san has informed us of your diligent practicing way past our booked times, and I feel no determent in varying our repertoire.” Sayo countered.  
“I can see you playing all cool and stylish Lisa-nee. If will be great” Ako chimed in from behind the drum set.

Lisa looked uncertain.

“Lisa. I would not give this to you if I did not have faith in your ability.”  
“But after…” Lisa’s voice trailed off.  
“Imai-san… temporary mistakes sometimes… give us our greatest opportunities… for growth.” Rinko added.

Looking around at her bandmates, she gave in.

“Fine. I’ll do my best.”

* * *

“Yukina? Where did you get the new song? It’s not your usual style.” Lisa asked as they walked home.

_Please forgive me for not being honest._

“It’s one of my father’s pieces. I’m still working on perfecting the lyrics for us, but I want Roselia to play it. Since I’ve heard you practicing diligently you deserve to center this song.”  
“Do you really think I can do it? I don’t know… I don’t want to mess it up…”  
“You won’t. I know that you are capable, and I know that you will succeed.”  
“But Yukina~~~”  
“I have complete faith in you. I always have.”

Lisa’s cheeks caught a little blush. She smiled.

_I never tire seeing her smile._

Reaching their houses, Lisa asked:

“Want to come over for a bit? I thought I’d make some cookies for practice tomorrow.”  
“Sure.”

_I don’t think I’ve been alone with Lisa since… the night after the live._

“Excuse the intrusion.” Yukina said as she entered the hallway.  
“It’s only us.”  
“That makes it no less important to say.”

Yukina sat down in the kitchen and picked her lyric notebook from her bag.

“Can I assist in any way?” she asked.  
“No no.” Lisa said, a small smile forming, “You just stay right there. You remember what happened when you boiled eggs?”  
“The instructions were at fault, it didn’t say anything about no multiples being required when boiling more than one egg.”  
“I just wonder who will cook for you when you move out.”  
“I thought you would.” Yukina said without thinking and realizing what she had said, looked down, a fire burning on her cheeks.

Lisa almost dropped the bowl of flower on the floor. She didn’t dare to turn around for Yukina to see the redness on her cheeks. Did Yukina understand what she had just said? She can’t possibly. The thought, not completely alien to Lisa, was… comforting. Even if Yukina was unaware of the implications.

* * *

“Once more. Let’s focus on the various solos this time.” Yukina called after Roselia had played through the songs for the live next week.

Ako wiped sweat of her hands and counted them in. Lisa and Rinko exchanged looks. Piano, bass counter, piano again, another counter, piano once more and the final counter leading into the piano ladder. Sayo answered with a measured guitar closing out the part.

“Ok. Let’s stop.” Yukina said over the music and the instruments stopped in a measured disharmony, “Rinko, do you think you could as something to make the piano stick out more during your solo?”  
Rinko looked uncomfortable, but answered, “I… think so. I could add… an effect… in that section. Like… this?”

The piano sounded like it was folding in on itself. It sounded…. wrong.

“No. That doesn’t sound like us. Maybe reverb? Or echo?” Sayo suggested.

Rinko made the adjustments, took a deep breath and played. The sound came from everywhere, bounced around and harmoniously complemented itself. Sayo played her part as it came up.

“Perfect.” said Yukina.

* * *

“Break time, I have some new cookie recipe I’m trying out.” Lisa said happily, taking out the clear plastic bag.  
“Such a coincidence, Imai-san. I too have brought something for our break, but I’m afraid compared to you I’m still a novice.” Sayo took out a clear bag with a perfectly aligned ribbon and precisely shaped cookies.  
“I wouldn’t be so sure Sayo. Those look pretty good. And such a precise work on the whiskers in the icing…”  
“Tsugumi… ehh.. Hikawa-san was gracious enough to show me how to achieve such lines.”  
“I don’t think Tsugu-nee minds if you just use her name when your with us, Sayo-san.” Ako piped in.  
“I… I... am just not certain how I’m supposed to address her when she is not here. This is all very new to me still. I don’t want to be disrespectful to her.”  
“You’re overthinking Sayo. Just look at Yukina and me, we’ve been on first name basis since forever.”  
“But you are… Minato-san is…” Sayo had difficulties not saying to much.  
“Childhood friends.” Rinko added in a timid voice.

Yukina followed the discussion with apprehensive interest. Sayo was at her wits end in term of hiding what Yukina had told them weeks ago and Ako and Rinko tried to cover. Pretending for them probably an easier task. Her eyes stayed on Lisa, seeing something, a new necklace maybe peeking through the crack in Lisa’s shirt. She would have to ask about it later.

* * *

“Lisa, did you buy a new necklace?” Yukina asked on their walk home.  
“Oh~~~you saw it? Pretty neat, right?”  
“Well, I only caught a glimpse. May I see it proper?”  
“Now?”  
“Why not?”  
“Because I have to… ahh never mind.” She opened the top three buttons of her shirt, loosening the tie, fishing out the necklace and keeping it in her hand. “Here.”

Yukina stepped closer to see a shape, vaguely moon like, and a rose-red precious stone covering the shape. Flecks of black were visible along with various shades of red and pink.

“Where did you get it?” Yukina asked, still admiring the stone, slowly becoming aware of how close to Lisa’s chest she was.  
“I ran into Rink at the mall, she recommended this place on the second floor by the ice cream. Apparently, she buys some of the material for our stage outfits there.  
When she saw this, she insisted I buy it, said it was me out into the seam. Don’t think I’ve ever seen her so agitated before.”

Yuka let go of the necklace and stepped back.

“What is it called? The stone, I mean.”  
“Rhodonite.”

A small explosion went off in Yukina’s mind.

_That’s it. The piece I was missing._

“Thank you. It matches you extremely well.”  
“Coming from you, that’s almost a pickup line.” Lisa said and laughed, looking away.

_If only she…_

* * *

Yukina put down her pen. She was done. She looked over the pages of lyrics and reading them, she felt certain. Lisa would understand. Lisa would know. Lisa… would know how Yukina felt.  
Where normal words always failed Yukina, music had been her savior, her ability to put, into those types of words, herself, her thoughts and her deepest feelings.  
Lisa would understand.

Her phone vibrated.

 **Lisa** : I can’t sleep…  
 **me** : Being up and on your phone will not help in that.  
 **Lisa** : Can I come over?  
 **Lisa** : Pleeeeeesaaasseeeee…

The rest of the messages were cat emoticons.

 **me** : No acrobatics. Just come to the front door.  
 **Lisa** : I’m actually, already like here….

Yukina jumped up and hurried down the stairs, trying to be quiet because of the late hour and opened the door. Lisa stood outside, wrapped in a blanket with a pillow.

“Thank you” she said and stepped in.  
“What would have done if I was asleep?”  
“I can see your room remember… I knew you were still awake.”

The tiptoed through the lower floor and up the stairs. Yukina closed her door.

“I’m just so nervous for tomorrow.” Lisa said, having thrown herself on Yukina’s bed.  
“It will be fine. Our practice schedule has been adequate, and our performance has been on point. We are the best we can be right now. Tomorrow we will soar to even greater heights.”  
“How can you be so certain?”  
“Because I have faith in every member of Roselia I have faith in you, Lisa.”  
“Aww~~, when you say it like that, I can’t let you down now can I?”  
“I hope you didn’t plan to…”  
“Never. I’ll always support you.”

Yukina felt her inner self get warm.

“We should sleep. Tomorrow will be an eventful day.”  
“Right.” Lisa made herself comfortable, “ _Kochi kochi_ ” she said as she patted the area of the bed next to her.  
“You do know this is my bed.”  
“And I’m inviting you to it.” Lisa smiled.

Some time later, when Yukina was asleep, Lisa opened her eyes. She could see the outline of Yukina’s head and hear the slow, rhythmic sound of her breathing. I few strands of silver hair had fallen forward, obscuring the face somewhat. Lisa moved them aside, touching Yukina’s cheek. She almost let out a yelp when Yukina gently pressed against the touch. It felt _nice_. Slowly lifting her hand from the cheek, she saw Yukina’s left hand, open and inviting just above the cover line. Carefully she put her hand in Yukina’s and closed her eyes. The sensation lulled her to sleep.

* * *

“That was so awesome, we were like magical warriors, weaving out magic to enchant… to enchant…” Ako trailed off.  
“The… audience.” Rinko finished Ako’s thought.  
“Perfect Rin-rin. Enchant the audience.”  
“Our performance was satisfactory. We will improve.”

Ako opened the door to the backstage room and everyone started to file in. Yukina felt a tug on her dress, coming from behind her: Lisa.

“Lisa?”  
“Can I talk to you… in private.” Lisa asked, her voice shaking.

Yukina nodded to Sayo, then closed the door, leaving her and Lisa outside.

“Tell me.” Lisa’s voice was still shaking. “That last song; It wasn’t one of your fathers was it.”  
“No. I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be. I sort of figured it out after a while. It just didn’t feel like it. It felt… _different_ … _personal_.”

Yukina turned around, taking Lisa’s hands.

“It is. Very.”

Lisa looked Yukina straight in the eye, her makeup a mess for the tears that were streaking down, ever so slowly.

“It’s for me, isn’t it?” Lisa tried to smile, “What you can’t say to me… but I know now…. Can’t you tell me now?”

Yukina, tried to focus. Lisa deserved to hear it all.

“Lisa, I… my… I have feelings for you. Feelings that go beyond friendship. Something deeper something… _special_. And I am afraid of what will happen if you don’t feel the same.”  
“Yukina silly… “Lisa wiped her tears, “I do. At least I think I do. Only one way to know.”

Lisa lent forward placing her lips on Yukina’s. The vocalist stiffened; she had not counted on this. On stage in the rungs of the music she’d found the courage to embrace Lisa and place a kiss on her cheek as the audience cheered extra loud. But now she was the receiver. And she didn’t know how to process the sensation. She felt the moisture, shape and softness of Lisa’s lips. Simply perfect. Lisa released her almost as quickly as she had captured her. Probably confused by her reaction.

“Wasn’t it… good?” Lisa stammered.  
“I... I don’t know. I think I need to try again.” And Yukina lent forward, catching Lisa’s lips.

_Much better. Perfect. Sunkissed._

**Author's Note:**

> I think I wrote the first draft after the back end of season 1 of the anime. Something about Lisa and Yukina just made sense.
> 
> Oh and.. hey.. my first Bandori-fic... I hope you liked it. I'm late out of the gate, having read many other awesome fics in this universe. It's still music, just this time, it's not in idol hell. :)
> 
> Work starts monday, hope this goes well.


End file.
